


A Most Pressing Matter

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt "kissing in the snow" from promptpost I can't currently find.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Most Pressing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "kissing in the snow" from promptpost I can't currently find.

Kíli has to push Tauriel into the snow, there’s no other option. She goes down with a surprised noise, but pulls his mischievous self down onto the snowy ground with her.

She’s unresisting under his body as he stares down at her, his heart in his sleeve, unable to hide his affection. The sky above his head is full of lazily falling snowflakes, yet the warmth of his smile is enough to melt every single flake.

‘You have me now, my love,’ she says, teasing, her body in lax lines of surrender under him, her warm green winter coat shielding her from the chill of the earth, ‘what shall you do with me?’

Kíli’s arms are on both sides of her, his grinning face coming lower, all flushed-red cheeks and intent. ‘Oh, I was thinking I might kiss you.’

‘Is that all?’ she asks the kiss-close-space between their lips, where the clouds of their warm breath mingle together. He’s sitting on her hips, his weight bearing down on her and despite the cold, there’s desire stirring deep within her, ready to be stoked into an inferno.

‘Well… we’ll see, won’t we?’ Kíli says against her mouth before he claims her lips in sizzling hot kiss heated enough to melt the snow around them.

Her hands find their way around him and her lips yield to his plunder, unhurried, appreciative, and utterly unconcerned with the intensifying snowfall, as kissing is a more pressing matter.


End file.
